The present invention discloses an improved aircraft warning marker assembly for use in warning low flying aircraft of the presence of power lines.
Many previous devices for marking the presence of transmission lines have been supported and energized from the line itself. Of these some have been clamped to the line while others have been suspended freely from it. Sometimes the above mentioned devices have included a flashing light attached to an assembly shaped so that the light is visible from all angles. None of these devices discloses a method for rendering harmless the vibrations of the assembly normally induced by wind, or a method for preventing corona effects and avoiding damage to the structure when surface arcing takes place on non-conductive surfaces of the assembly.